<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Halloween Picnic by Tinkerbell2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209998">The Halloween Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319'>Tinkerbell2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to surprise Bruce with a picnic in a building haunted by the ghost of a serial killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Halloween Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Clint Barton was excited to surprise his boyfriend, Bruce, with a Halloween picnic in an abandoned building. He knew surprises weren’t really Bruce’s thing, but he hoped this one would be different. There was a lot of cool history associated with the building. A deadly serial killer hanged himself there to avoid getting the chair one hundred years prior.*<br/>
Bruce: When can I take the blindfold off? I’m getting a bit nervous.<br/>
Clint: We’re almost there. I’m pulling into the parking lot now.<br/>
Bruce: Okay.<br/>
*Clint grabbed Bruce by the hand and lead him through the doors to the old warehouse. He took off Bruce’s blindfold and his face fell.* </p><p>Bruce: Oh. It’s a  picnic in an abandoned warehouse. How romantic.<br/>
Clint: Not just any abandoned warehouse.  I heard this place is haunted by the ghost of a serial killer who picks off guests one by one.<br/>
Bruce: So you brought me here so we could be murdered?<br/>
Clint: Of course not. I just thought it would be spooky because it’s Halloween.<br/>
Bruce: But people have died here?<br/>
Clint: Yep! The killer died right over there by that ledge and several tourists have died here under mysterious circumstances since then. This place was closed off ages ago, but they left it because as long as the building is still standing, the ghost is stuck here and it can’t kill people elsewhere.<br/>
Bruce: I thought you wanted me to stop trying to die.<br/>
Clint: I do, this is just for fun.<br/>
Bruce: Okay… If this is your idea of fun, count me in.<br/>
Clint: Perfect. I have another surprise.<br/>
*Clint pulled a terrifying mask out of the picnic basket and put it on. When he looked up, Bruce screamed.*<br/>
Clint: *laughing* You should see your face! I got you so good!<br/>
Bruce: Are you crazy? Do you want me to Hulk out?<br/>
Clint: No, I just wanted to give you another spooky surprise.<br/>
Bruce: You have to be more careful. Jump scares and I really don’t mix.<br/>
Clint: Right, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Let’s just eat lunch.<br/>
Bruce: That’s a good idea.<br/>
*Bruce turned around and started unpacking the picnic basket. *<br/>
Bruce: I promise I’m not upset with you. It was really thoughtful of you to plan this. I mean, you know how much I love picnics and you even picked a spot with a cool story behind it. This is why I love you.<br/>
*When Bruce looked up, Clint was gone. Bruce looked around for a minute, but he was nowhere in sight. He couldn’t have gone anywhere, the building was empty. He hadn’t even made a sound while leaving. Something was very wrong.*<br/>
Bruce: The serial killer!<br/>
*Bruce was sure that the ghost had snatched Clint. He was probably being tortured, or worse! Bruce searched the room for any clues as to where Clint could be. He was terrified. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him.*<br/>
Clint: Hey, Bruce!<br/>
*Bruce screamed and Clint started laughing.*<br/>
Bruce: Clint! *hugs him* You scared me! I thought you were murdered by a ghost!<br/>
Clint: Nope. I was just getting one more surprise. *pulls a bouquet of flowers* Ta-da!<br/>
Bruce: Oh, thank you. Just promise me something.<br/>
Clint: Anything.<br/>
Bruce: No more surprises.<br/>
Clint: There is one more surprise.<br/>
Bruce: Oh no, what is it?<br/>
Clint: There was never a ghost. The building with the ghost is across town. I told you it was here to scare you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>